In a case of manufacturing a rubber tire which is used for a vehicle or the like, in order to guarantee the quality of the tire, various tests are performed on the tire in a state where the tire is pseudo-inflated (air-inflated) by a test device. In this type of tire test system, after a tire is conveyed to a test area by using a belt conveyor, the tire is held by clamping a bead portion of the tire by an upper rim and a lower rim disposed at the test area. Then, various tests are performed on the tire in a state where the tire is held. After various tests are performed, the tire is removed from the upper rim and the lower rim and conveyed toward the downstream side by the belt conveyor.
PTL 1 stated blow discloses a method of removing a tire from an upper rim and a lower rim after various tests on a tire are executed. In this method, the tire is first removed from the lower rim by integrally moving the upper rim and a belt conveyor vertically upward with respect to the lower rim in a state where the tire is clamped from above and below by the upper rim and the belt conveyor. If the tire is removed from the lower rim, the rise of the belt conveyor is stopped. On the other hand, the rise of the upper rim is continued. As a result, the tire fitted in the upper rim rises according to the rise of the upper rim and is separated from the belt conveyor. In the rise process of the tire, a tire stripper comes into contact with an upper side wall of the tire. The upper rim continues to rise even after that. If the upper rim relatively rises with respect to the tire stripper, the tire is removed from the upper rim.